vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Knowledgeable Members List
Usage of this page This page is intended to be a list in alphabetical order of every verse page on the site and the members who are considered experts¹ on them. With everything organized in a single page, it is easier for people who are looking for expert opinions in discussions, vs threads, questions, clearing misinformation from profiles, and revising content, as they can just contact the members from here. ¹'''= Members who are considered '''experts have a significant amount of knowledge of the verse and will do their best to remain as unbiased as they possibly can, but they ARE NOT infallible. However, their input will always be valuable for any matter that involves those verses. #-''' 007 'A-' A song of Ice and Fire Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter Adventure Time Air gear Akame ga Kill Allem (Ridley Scott) Alien Nine Amalgam Comics Amazing Animals Animorphs Aphorism Arrow Attack On Titan Avalon Code Avatar: The last Airbender 'B-' Baccano! Bakugan Basilisk Bastard! Bayonetta Beelzebub Ben10 Berserk (Verse) * ImagoDesattrolante Billy Bat Black★Rock Shooter (Verse) * SaikouTouhou * ImagoDesattrolante Blade of the Immortal Blazblue * ThePerpetual Bleach * Quincy King Bomberman (Universe) Borderlands Bravest Warriors Buffy the Vampire Slayer (verse) 'C-' Clamp-verse Castlevania Choudokyuu Shoujo 4946 Chrono Trigger (universe) Classmate, Kamimura Yuuka wa Kou itta Claymore Cosmere Creepypasta Cthulhu Mythos * Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot 'D-' D. Gray-Man DC Animated Universe DC Comics Danganronpa Danny Phantom (The Universe) Dark Souls Darkstalkers Date A Live Dead Rising Dead Space Dead or live Deadman Wonderland Death Note Demon King Daimaou Demonbane (Verse) Devil May Cry (Verse) * Judgment Cut Dexter's Laboratory Digimon Discworld Dishonored Disney Doctor Who Donkey Kong Series Doremon (Universe) Dota Dragon Ball Dragon Ball GT Dragon Quest * FanofRPGs (I do not know that much on DQVII and DQVIII though) Dreamworks Dresden Files 'E-' Earthbound Ed.Edd an Eddy Elfen Lied Elsword Eureka Seven Evangelion 'F-' Fable Fairy Tail Fallout Family Guy Far cry Fate/Star night Fate/Zero Feng Shen Ji Final Fantasy * The Everlasting Final Fantasy IX Final Fantasy VI Final Fantasy VII Final Fantasy VIII Final Fantasy X Fire Emblem Fist of the North Star (Hokudo no ken) Five Nights At Freddy's Flatland (universe) Fortissimo Akkord Bsusvier Fossil Fighters Freezing Friday the 13th Fullmetal Alchemist Futurama 'G-' Gamaran Gamera (Universe) * ImagoDesattrolante Gintama God of War (verse) Godzilla (Universe) * ImagoDesattrolante Gokukoku no Brynhildr Golden Sun (universe) * Pikachu942 Golovachov-verse Gon (universe) Grand Theft Auto * Skodwarde The Almighty (Focus mostly Vice City/San Andreas) Gremlins Guilty Gear Gunbuster! -Aim For The Top Gundam Wing 'H-' Halo Happy Tree Friends Harry Potter (verse) Harvest Moon Heavy Object Hekikai no AiON Hellsing Hercules: The Legendary Journeys & Xena: Warrior Heroic Age Hidan no Aria High School DXD Higurashi - When They Cry His Dark Materials Holylands Hunter X Hunter Hyperion Cantos 'I-' I/O Iczer Idol Mahou Shoujo Chiruchiru Michiru IIium/Olympos Image Comics Inazuma Eleven Infamous Interlude InuYasha (Verse) Is this A Zombie 'J-' Jak & Daxter Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Jurassic Park 'K-' Kamen Rider Kami-Sama No Inai Nichiyoubi Kara no Kyoukai Katekyo Hitman Reborn Keys to the Kingdom Kid Icarus Kill la Kill Killer instinct (universe) Killer is dead King of Braves GaoGaiGar Kingdom Hearts * The Everlasting Kirby (universe) Klay World Kongou Banchou Konjiki no Gash Kuro (manga) 'L-' League of Legends Legacy of Kain Lord of the Rings 'M-' MS Paint Adventures Mad Max Magi - Labyrinth of Magic Magical Girl of The End Mahou Shoujo Site Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Mario Bros Marvel Animated Universe Marvel Cinematic Universe Marvel Comics Mass Effects Medaka Box Mega Man (Franchise) Melty Blood Metal Gear Metroid (verse Minecraft * SaikouTouhou Monster Hunter Monster Island Budlles Monty Python Mortal Kombat My Hero Academia My Little Pony * Pikachu942 Mythology 'N-' Nanatsu no Taizai Narutaru Naruto (The Universe) Nasuverse Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind Nipponverse Noein (verse) 'O-' OFF (verse) Oban Star -Racers Old Kingdom Chronicles One piece One Punch Man Ore, Twintail ni Narimasu Overlord 'P-' Pacific Rim Parasyte Percy Jackson (verse) Phantasy Star Plants vs Zombies Pokemon Pretty Cure! Problem Children Are Coming from Another Puella Magi Madoka Magica 'Q-' 'R-' Rave RWBY Ratchet & Clank Real Life Regular Show Remember11 Resident Evil 'S-' S-CRY-ED SCP Foundation Saikano Sailor Moon (Universe) Saint Seiya Samurai Deeper Kyo Samurai Shodown Sand Land Scribblenauts Sekai Oni Sengoku Basara Shadow Hearts Shin Angyo Onshi Shin Megami Tensei Silent Hill (Verse) Skulduggery Pleasant (series) Skullgirls Skylanders Slayers Sly Cooper (Universe) Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Universe) Sonic the Hedgehog (The universe) Sora no Otoshimono Soul Calibur Soul Eater South Park Spongebob Squarepants (Universe) StarCraft Star Fox Star Wars Star vs the Forces of Evil Steven Universe (verse) Street Fighter Suikoden Super Mario RPG Super Robot Wars Super Smash Bros Supernatural Sword Art Online 'T-' Teen Titans Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Tekken Tenchi Muyo! Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (Series) Terraria * SaikouTouhou Texas Chainsaw Massacre The chronicles of Narnia The Circumstances The Dark Tower The Elder Scrolls The Guyver The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy The Legend of Zelda The Matrix The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya The Might Boosh The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! The Terminator (Series) The Thundermans The Ultra Series The Vagrant Soldier Ares The Wheel of Time Tiger & Bunny To Aru Majutsu No Index Tokoyo no Hoshizora Tokyo Alice Tokyo ESP Tokyo Ghoul Torchwood Toriko (Universe) Touhou * SaikouTouhou (Haven't read the manga yet) Transformers Trigun True Remembrance Tsukihime Twilight (Verse 'U-' Umineko no Naku Koro ni 'V-' Vampire Hunter D (verse) Vinland Saga 'W-' Wakfu Wander Over Yonder Warcraft Warhammer 40.000 Witch Hunter Wolfstein Wolfs Rain 'X-' X-Ray and Vav Xenoblade 'Y-' Yaiba (Verse) Yamto Takeru Yami to Boushi To Hon no Tabibito Yu-gI-Oh! Yu Yu Hakusho Yume Nikki * SaikouTouhou * ImagoDesattrolante Yureka 'Z-' Zetman '''Note This page only contains verses available on the Wiki , if you are an expert in a verse we do not have yet you can add the verse as well in this list, and consider making yourself a page for the verse and help the VsBattles to grow even further! '''IMPORTANT: '''If you think you are an Expert you can add yourself here or if you don't have experience or just don't want to edit the page you can just ask for someone else to add you. We trust our members, if you consider yourself an Expert, we believe you unless proven the opposite, if you see any of the users here fudging information or seeing biased you shall contact other members (preferably staff) so that person may lose its Expert status, by doing that you will be turning this place into a better place with knowleageable and trustworth people.